


一方死亡三十题

by NAyane



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAyane/pseuds/NAyane
Summary: 已经不记得原题是出自哪位太太之手了，不过依旧感谢您（鞠躬）重度ooc预警，并不推荐阅读
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 4





	一方死亡三十题

**Author's Note:**

> 30/08/14  
> 出于纪念和一点私心搬过来存档，刚开始为爱发电时写的，遣词造句放到现在来看确实是不行（苦笑  
> 再预警一次，前方重度ooc

PART.1

【遗物】

终于可以光明正大的戴上他的眼镜了呢。

Grell拿起了桌上的黑框眼镜。

【未寄出的信/未发出的短信】

在那位工作狂办公室的文件夹里，Grell找到了一个信封。

一枚刻着曼珠沙华的戒指闪着光。

诶还有一封信。

「Grell,marry me.」

【猛然间感到的不安】

措辞没对呢。

在William死后，

Grell时刻都在不安着。

【渐渐冰冷的温度】

好冷。

Grell裹紧了身上的大衣。

可恶。

明明已经习惯了一个人的……

【固定时间一月一次的看望】

他的手轻轻掠过冰冷的石碑，

就像揽着情人脖颈。

【曾经丢失现在又找回的共同品】

共同品什么的，

从来没有过。

【葬礼】

这是他的葬礼。

也是他的婚礼。

在这个时候——

誓言该有多苍白无力。

【突如其来的眼泪】

「说好了不再为我哭的，Grell。那不是你的错。」

【碰触不到的你】

在Grell每一个无眠的夜晚里,

William都陪伴着他。

尽管他已经感受不到他的存在了。

【从别人那里得到你的死讯】

Grell是第一个知道的。

毕竟是他亲手解决的啊。

“弓がしなり弾けた焔 夜空を冻らせて

凛と苍く别离の诗を 恋人を射ち堕とす･･･*”

【空旷的房间】

啊啊，我好想你。

算了，

说好不为你难过的。

Grell掐熄了手中的烟。

【如果我忘记了你】

你给我留下了那么深刻的记忆啊。

忘了你？

你太过分了，Will。

【亲吻你的照片】

该说以前偷拍的一大堆照片终于派上用场了吗？

亲吻是甜蜜的。

眼泪是苦涩的。

【等待七日的梦境】

「快来，我为你种了你最喜欢的曼珠沙华。」

我看到了。

很漂亮的红色。

【相似的面孔】

他是独一无二的。

PART.2

【假装你从未离开】

我总觉得你还在我身边，

你是谁？

【深刻在记忆中的画面/忘不掉你死去的那一刻】

如雨点般落下的红色。

风中不停飞舞的衣角。

被鲜血染红的脸。

谁？

【永远不会原谅你】

你说好了要嫁给我的。

【如果可以重来一次】

同样的选择。

毕竟不想让他一个人啊……

【刻着对方姓名的戒指/在身上纹对方的名字】

他在锁骨上刻下了对方的名字。

Grell Spears

【改不掉的习惯】

偶尔还是会去那只红毛的办公室里看一眼。

啧。

多此一举……

【模仿对方的生活】

“William前辈翘班的次数越来越多了呢。”

【最后的通话】

「我就知道。最后一定会是你亲手来结束我的生命。

给你添了那么多麻烦，抱歉啦。」

总是翘班，让我为你加班完成那些工作的你还真好意思说。

「Will,I.....」

你说了什么，

我没听清啊。

【代替你完成未完成的事】

Marry me.

【为了你活下去】

我当然要活下去。

我还没给你看最美丽的红色呢。

【梦中呼唤你的名字】

工作狂先生睡眠质量很高，没有梦这种东西哦。

【看着你从我面前死去】

怎么说呢。

不痛也不痒。

William扶正了眼镜。

“前辈您的眼镜上沾着血要擦擦吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”

【治不好的失眠】

工作狂先生睡眠质量很高，从来没有失眠过哦。

【你离开后的十年】

我不知道我为什么会种下一片又一片的曼珠沙华。

好刺眼的红色。

【直到死亡将我们分开】

是的。

我们真的分开了。

**Author's Note:**

> *恋人を射ち堕とした日-Sound Horizon
> 
> 17/03/18开始了漫长的修改润色，因为一不小心写得太多不知道什么时候能结束  
> 修改完成之后会发上来，那个时候这篇也许就会删了吧（笑


End file.
